


Day 26- Insects

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [23]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A Kaka kitten wanders too close to Arakune's clutches





	Day 26- Insects

The air felt impossibly sticky. How could air even feel sticky? It had to be some kind of pair-of-docks. She could still breathe, but it was unbelievably difficult compared to what she was used to because of how thick it was. It almost felt like trying to breath through jelly.

Darakaka shuddered as something foul-smelling and syrupy rolled down her shoulder, soaking through her jacket. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes watered, making the grey-black walls around her smear further. Why had she gone and run off? Torakaka had warned her not to go running around without a group! She just hadn’t been thinking. It had been such a pretty day, she had run off into the village outskirts in search of a butterfly to chase.

“T-Torakaka?” She squeaked, voice drowned out by the sound of wet slapping. “Dara wants to go home now!”

She had heard rumors about the Squigly. Darakaka hadn’t believe it at the time. It sounded like such a silly thing. How could anyone be afraid of a big pile of gooey stuff? It sounded like fun! Even if it did exist, she was sure it had to be completely harmless. 

Something skittered up her leg, making her screech and recoil in terror. A peculiar beetle was swatted off of her, flying across the small, dark cavern and sinking into the black goo.

Her ears flattered. “T-Tora?”

The mass of slime around her shuddered, sending more black flecks down onto her hood. She protectively clung to her tail, wiping the sludge off of her fur. Another insect had managed to crawl up onto her tail, and she hastily swatted it away. Why did there have to be so many bugs? Dara _hated_ bugs!

“Ghh- hehe e he he! Del ious ttle mor el!”

Was that the Squigly talking? Nobody had told her it could do that. It didn’t even sound like normal talking, it sounded more like it was trying to talk while choking on dinner.

The kaka whimpered and tried to shield her head. Speaking made another rain of slime and bugs shower down on her head. She felt a couple slide down into her hood, making her squirm and cry in panic while she tried to get them off of her.

The goo around her legs felt even stickier than the rest of it, and it was difficult to pick up her legs around it. It left an uncomfortable fizzy itchy sensation on the spots where it touched her skin, but she couldn’t drag herself fully out of it before the walls' slick surface made her slide right back into it.

Darakaka burst into body-wracking sobs, curling her jacket paws around herself as she felt the slime clinging to her legs and the insects scuttling across her body. She wanted to cry for help, but she was getting the sinking sensation that nobody was going to hear her.


End file.
